


Later

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Morning After, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: “Oh, yes, there will certainly be a later,” Sirius promised.“Lots and lots of laters,” Remus added.





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to xxDustNight88 for looking this over. Originally written for #FuckMaurader'sFriday on Hermione's Haven.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Later**

Hermione groggily opened her eyes. She sat up, wincing as she did so. Her head ached painfully, and her mouth was completely dry. A sure sign she drank too much the night before.

She suddenly froze, realising that she was not in her own bed. She quickly realised that there were not one, but two, bodies in bed with her. With a groggy groan, she shook her head. “You have _got_ to be kidding me,” she grumbled.

“Nope,” Sirius said, smiling at her with bright eyes. “Good morning, beautiful.” He waggled his brows at her.

“Did we…?”

“Yes, we did,” Remus answered from the other side of her. He, too, wore a bright smile.

“After months of us pursuing you, you finally succumbed to our charm.” Sirius looked far too smug.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I was drinking.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Remus said. “We were intimate well into the night.”

She flushed in embarrassment. While she wasn’t necessarily disappointed that she had slept with the two of them, she was a little sad that she didn’t remember any of it. “My head is killing me.”

“You know what helps with hangovers?” Sirius teased.

“Orgasms,” Remus said, a rugged smile on his face. Leaning forward, he tentatively pressed his lips against Hermione’s.

Surprised, but pleased, she quickly returned the kiss. She scooted closer to Remus, wrapping her arms around him. She startled slightly when she felt Sirius’s hands on her waist, but when he moved his hand between her legs, she mewled with pleasure.

“Is this okay, kitten?” Sirius asked, his lips kissing the back of her neck teasingly. “Say the word and we’ll stop.”

“No,” she whispered. “I want this. I…I want to give this a try.” 

Remus smiled at her. “Good answer, love. Now just relax, we’ll get that headache of yours gone in no time.”

Hermione arched a brow. “I could just take a potion.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Sirius asked, taking that moment to brush his thumb against her clit. 

“Gods,” she whimpered. “More, please.”

Sirius helped Hermione lay back against his chest, his hand still between her legs. He rubbed her slit teasingly. “Like that, do you?” He knew that she did, as she was getting increasingly wet.

Remus kissed his way down to her chest, his tongue swirling around a nipple, teasing her.

Hermione gasped. With every stroke of Sirius’s fingers and lick and nip of Remus’s tongue, Hermione felt herself grow closer to orgasm.

“That’s it, love,” Sirius purred in her ear. “Let’s see you come undone, then.”

Hermione let out a cry as she fell over the edge. Sirius continued to tease her folds. 

“Beautiful,” Remus said as he watched her come undone. “Absolutely beautiful.”

When she came down from her high, she collapsed back against Sirius. “Thank was wonderful.”

Remus chuckled. “Just rest a little longer and you’ll be back to normal.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Rest? I don’t want to go back to sleep,” Hermione protested.

“Aye, but we do,” Sirius admitted. “We’re not really morning people.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Oh, all right. I guess more rest for now. But later…”

“Oh, yes, there will certainly be a later,” Sirius promised.

“Lots and lots of laters,” Remus added.

“Sounds good to me,” Hermione said, snuggling beneath the covers with them both.


End file.
